


Et si Tyrell Wellick a survécu ?

by Dolores_hazell7



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Saison 4, Tyrell n'est pas mort, blessure, donnez un peu de crédit à la caissière, episode 404, la suite de l'aventure de son pdv, sauvetage, spoiler - Freeform, tyrell wellick centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolores_hazell7/pseuds/Dolores_hazell7
Summary: Episode 404 Mr RobotTyrell fuit à travers la forêt enneigé, blessé. Mais le jour de sa mort n'est pas encore arrivé. Il va être sauvé.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Et si Tyrell Wellick a survécu ?

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou le fandom français ! Si vous réussissez à tomber sur cette fic, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!! C'est la suite direct de la fin de l'épisode 404  
> 

Le froid mordant d’hiver me gelait le visage. Je faisais un effort pour ne pas baisser mon regard vers ma blessure. Je grimaçais. Il était temps pour moi de partir…Elliot derrière moi ne fit rien pour me retenir. Je me sentais défaillir. Mais je ne devais pas lâcher maintenant. Je continuais d’avancer. Un pas devant l’autre, un pas devant l’autre…essayais-je de me motiver. Mes pas crissaient sur la neige blanche. Je bifurquais vers la droite et m’enfonçais vers la forêt. Des larmes s’accumulaient dans mes yeux. Je serrais mon ventre. Une vive douleur me traversa. Je pouvais supporter cela, mais sur le moment, je me laissais glisser au sol. Mon sang empourpra la neige blanche. Cela faisait beaucoup. Ma fin approchait. Je me relevais, suffoquant et transpirant. Soudain, la peur de mourir m’envahit. Ma vie ne pouvait pas se finit ainsi. Pourtant, mon choix était fait. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, mais je ne pus avancer plus loin. Je m’effondrais quelques mètres plus loin.

C’était fini. 

Agenouillé au sol, mes doigts agrippant ma plaie ensanglantée, j’observais l’horizon. Une lumière bleue et violette surgit de l’obscurité froide. Qu’était-ce ? Que se passait-il ? L’inquiétude et la panique s’emparèrent de moi. Je songeais que ma dernière heure était venue. C’était ainsi que la mort venait ? Ou bien étais-je en train d’halluciner ? La lumière se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi jusqu’à m’aveugler. Je me laissais aller. Un sentiment de paix et de repos prit place en mon cœur. Je repensais une dernière fois à Elliot. Cet Elliot que j’ai connu il y a un an, celui en qui j’avais confiance, qui me faisait sentir spécial. Il me manquait. Je fermai mes yeux. Tout fut fini.

Du moins, c’est ce que je pensais. 

-C’est Tyrell Wellick, j’en suis certaine !

Une douce sensation de tiédeur m’emplit. 

-Non mais regardes-le ! Et dire qu’il était dans mon magasin à moi ! C’est génial !

Tout tremblait autour de moi. Le sol bougeait. J’étais secoué dans tous les sens.

-Il va peut-être nous récompenser pour l’avoir sauvé.  
La voix qui s’exprimait ainsi était féminine. Assez roque. Un bruit de moteur couvrait ses propos. Je compris alors que j’étais dans une voiture. Au moment où j’eus fait ce constat, la douleur que j’avais pensé fuir ressurgit et je poussai un cri contre mon gré. 

-Oh, il est réveillé ! s’exclama la voix. Monsieur Wellick, vous m’entendez ?

-Je ne crois pas qu’il t’entende, lui répondit une voix d’homme. Ses yeux sont encore fermés.

Je me sentais étourdie et fiévreux. Je me retournais sur la banquette arrière et ouvris péniblement les yeux. Le paysage défilait à une vitesse folle devant moi. Il faisait encore nuit.

-Où suis-je… ? m’enquis-je

-Ah tu vois qu’il est réveillé ! (Silence) Monsieur Wellick, on vous a trouvé dans la forêt. Je sais pas ce qui vous a attaqué mais vous êtes sauf maintenant ! On va appeler une ambulance. 

Il me fallut un temps pour que ses mots soient intégrés dans mon esprit. Je n’étais pas mort. Des personnes m’ont reconnues et secourues. Elles allaient appeler l’ambulance.

-Non…protestai-je faiblement. Pas d’ambulance…S’il vous plaît…

Un silence s’ensuivit où je n’entendis que le ronronnement du moteur par cette nuit froide. Puis j’entendis les deux conducteurs se concerter entre eux à voix basse. Les seules phrases que j’ai pu capter sont « Doit avoir des choses à cacher » et « C’est gagnant-gagnant ».

-Comme vous voulez Monsieur ! s’écria la femme. Je connais un ami à moi qui est médecin, il va vous aider. 

Je hochai la tête puis me laissai retomber arrière, fixant le paysage noir à travers la vitre jusqu’à ce que le sommeil s’empare de moi. La vie est vraiment étrange. Jusque-là, la vie parfaite pour moi avait été d’être PDG à E-CORP, satisfaire Joanna et rendre les gens heureux, leur plaire. Pourtant, la seule chose que je souhaitais à présent c’était fuir mon ancienne vie. Quitter celui que j’étais pour devenir quelqu’un de meilleur. Au fur et à mesure que j’avançais dans mes pensées, je sentais le regret m’envahir. Je pensais mourir et en finir, et voilà que la vie me laisse une seconde chance. Il serait temps que je ne la gâche pas.  
Lorsque je me réveillai, je me découvris dans une petite chambre décorée façon Noel. Les guirlandes pendouillaient à travers les murs, et un vieux petit sapin poussiéreux trainait au fond de la chambre. J’étais torse nu. Je tentai de me relever pour m’adosser au mur. Je me trouvais en meilleur état qu’hier. Sur mon ventre, un énorme bandage recouvrait ma plaie. Je soupirai. Un quart d’heure après, quelqu’un entra dans la chambre. Il s’agissait d’une dame assez âgée. Je la reconnus immédiatement comme étant la dame de la station-service. 

-Oh vous êtes réveillé monsieur Wellick. 

Elle s’avança de ses petits pas et posa un plateau avec un verre d’eau et de la soupe. Je déglutis. Malgré la faim qui commençait à se faire sentir, je n’osais manger. Le stress me nouait l’estomac. J’esquissais un mince sourire. Elle s’assit. La fenêtre laissait passer la faiblarde lumière de l’aube. 

-Je le savais, annonça-t-elle…Vous êtes Tyrell Wellick, continua-t-elle face à mon regard perplexe. 

Je hochai la tête d’un air gêné. 

-J’étais intriguée. Votre excuse ne m’avait pas satisfait à vrai dire et je suis de nature très curieuse…Puis ça m’est revenu ! Je vous avais vu aux infos. Je me disais « Que fait Tyrell Wellick ici avec un gars louche ? ». Alors j’ai décidé de vous suivre. Je suis assez curieuse de nature comme je vous l’ai dit. J’ai fermé le magasin et j’ai appelé mon mari. On vous a perdu de vue un moment, mais on connaît les lieux par cœur vous savez ! Lorsque je vous ai vu sur la neige, blessé, j’ai cru que j’allais défaillir. J’avais peur. Qui vous a fait ça ?

Je ne répondis pas. 

-Ce n’est pas grave…dit-elle d’un air déçu. Enfin, quand vous nous avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas d’ambulance… (Elle s’interrompit, et choisit bien ses mots avant de reprendre) Je me suis dite que vous ne vouliez pas de pub. J’ai respecté votre avis. Mon cousin est médecin. Dès qu’il a entendu votre nom, il a foncé. Il reviendra vous voir dans la journée.

Elle se leva au terme de son récit. 

-Bon, je dois revenir à la station. Vous savez, on n’est pas tous PDG…

Elle eut un rire gêné. Avant de partir, elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi d’un air sérieux.

-Par mesure de sécurité, je vous conseille de garder ceci…

Elle posa une arme sur la table de chevet. 

-On ne sait jamais. Restez en vie. A ce soir.

Elle quitta la pièce et ferma la porte. Je ressentis l’épuisement s’abattre sur moi. Je me demandais ce que faisait Elliot en ce moment. Me pensait-il mort ? Et la Dark Army ? J’espérais en tout cas. Je finis par avaler un peu de soupe. Puis quelques heures plus tard, l’ennui me poussa à me lever. Je pris l’arme avec moi et je m’avançai vers mes vêtements. J’enfilai douloureusement mon pull. Une fois sorti de la chambre, je commençai à explorer les environs. J’étais au second étage. Je descendis lentement pour éviter de me faire mal. Rien à signaler en bas. J’étais seul. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé du salon, l’arme dans ma main. Le grand sapin de Noel du salon me faisait face. Je ressentis de la culpabilité à l’idée que cette famille n’a pu fêter le réveillon comme tout le monde. Puis je me rassurai en songeant au fait qu’ils devaient probablement travailler le soir de toute manière.

Je ne sais combien de temps passa. Je demeurai assis là à ruminer mes pensées. Je songeais à des tas de choses : mon avenir, mon passé, mes actions, moi. Je ne pouvais me permettre de revenir parmi les autres. Parmi cette société. Plus rien ne m’attendait. Plus rien ne m’importait. E-CORP ne voulait plus de moi. Elliot était certainement mieux sans moi à présent…Ma famille était morte. Et on me pensait très certainement dans le même état. Pendant un moment, j’envisageais l’arme dans ma main comme un moyen d’en finir. Finir ce que le gars de la Dark Army avait commencé hier. Mais je ne voulais pas. Si j’arrivais à faire en sorte que la famille qui m’accueillait ne me dénonce pas, je pourrais reprendre ma vie à zéro. J’en avais besoin. Alors que j’étais plongé en plein milieu de mes ruminations, quelqu’un sonna à la porte.

Je me levai subitement avant de grimacer de douleur. Je serrai l’arme tout en caressant mon ventre. Qui était à la porte ? Que devais-je faire ? Dans le doute, je restai aux aguets. On sonna à nouveau.  
J’étais à deux mètres de la porte, prêt à attaquer s’il le fallait (bien que mon état ne me le permette pas vraiment). Au bout d’un certain temps d’attente, la serrure tourna. Un homme rentra. Il sursauta lorsqu’il s’aperçut du canon pointé vers lui. Il leva les mains en l’air et m’examina. Je ne fis aucun mouvement. Il remarqua enfin que je pressai ma main contre mon ventre.

-Vous devez être le blessé d’hier…Wellick ?

Il prononça ces mots prudemment.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je en tremblant

-Je suis le cousin de Jane, celui qui vous a soigné hier soir…Jane…Jane a dû vous prévenir de ma venue…

Il faisait des efforts pour garder son calme. J’avais fini par oublier les propos de ma salvatrice. En effet, le médecin devait repasser dans la journée. J’abaissai l’arme. 

-Je m’excuse, je deviens…un peu parano. 

Je revins dans le salon, posai l’arme et m’allongeai sur le canapé. Tout ce stress avait ravivé la douleur de ma blessure. Le médecin revint vers moi au bout d’un moment. Je crus qu’il avait appelé la police alors je tentai de m’excuser :

-Je pensais que c’était…de mauvaises personnes…c’est votre cousine qui m’a donné l’arme…je m’excuse de ma rudesse…

-Ce n’est rien, m’interrompit-il en retirant mon bandage. 

Très professionnel, il resta silencieux tout le long du processus. Enfin, ile me donna une pilule pour calmer la douleur. 

-Vous devez changer le bandage régulièrement, mais sinon, vous êtes hors de danger ! 

Il se leva. 

-Adieu monsieur Wellick, fit-il. J’espère que tout va s’arranger pour vous. Saluez ma cousine de ma part.

Il s’en alla. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom.  
Au terme de la journée, mon plan était prêt. Il me fallait juste le courage pour abandonner mon ancienne vie. Je me sentais bien. Et ma blessure sera ma plus grande force. Lorsque Jane revint ce soir-là avec son époux, tard, ils ne parlaient que d’une seule chose : Le doxxing du Deus Groupe qui s’était mal fini pour ces « riches qui se prenaient pour des Dieux ». Je ne me sentais pas à ma place pendant le dîner. Je ne pouvais me défaire de la nette impression que cette femme avait failli à plusieurs reprises dans la journée crier sur tous les toits que Wellick était chez elle. Peut-être l’avait-elle déjà fait. Quoi qu’il en soit, nous en étions là. 

-Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait hier, m’exprimai-je une fois à table. Vous m’avez sauvé la vie. Je…

-Pas la peine de nous remercier, commença l’époux mal à l’aise, mais si vous voulez vraiment faire quelque chose pour nous…

Un blanc s’ensuivit.

-Allons, Peter, monsieur Wellick est encore fatigué et ne s’est pas remis de ses émotions, reportons cette discussion à demain. 

Pourtant, le lendemain, quelque chose d’impensable s’était produite. Après ce qu’il s’était produit avec le Deus Groupe (et je soupçonnais Elliot d’être derrière tout ça), un événement qui signifia que nous avions réussi notre mission définitivement se produisit. Etrangement, tous les comptes des personnes possédant un compte E-Coin reçurent une somme d’argent très importante. Ce fut incroyable. Elliot avait réussi. La plus grande redistribution d’argent de tous les temps. Je reçus ma part aussi, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre. Jane et son époux ne prêtèrent même plus attention à moi. Quoi qu’ils espérassent tirer de mon sauvetage, la nouvelle somme qu’ils venaient de recevoir les avaient détournés de mon cas. Ils passèrent des appels tout au long de la journée. Je me doutais bien qu’ils ne comptaient pas revenir dans leur vieille station-service. J’en profitai pour récupérer un vieux sweet et une chemine qui trainaient par-là, puis je quittai cette maison. Une nouvelle vie m’attendait. 

Dans la rue, je tentai de me faire discret. Je pus croiser de nombreuses personnes ayant bénéficié de cet apport d’argent. Ils étaient si contents. Et j’étais là. J’observais le fruit de notre travail. Nous avions fait tomber le top des 1% du top%. Je levai les bras en l’air en signe de victoire. J’étais heureux au fond de moi.  
J’avais déjà commencé à me confectionner une nouvelle identité. J’envisageais de changer d’Etat aussi. Ce que je fis plus tard.  
Ce jour-là, vers midi, je m’arrêtai dans un restaurant. Les gens y étaient trop préoccupés à commenter le dernier coup de la fsociety pour me remarquer. Après avoir fini mon repas, je me rendis aux toilettes. Elles étaient vides. Je me regardai dans le miroir. J’eus comme un choc. Sans mon costume, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Cet habit était devenu comme une seconde peau. Je posais ma main sur mon visage. Ne pas se soucier de son apparence devait être chose merveilleuse. Je me secouai les cheveux dans tous les sens. Des lunettes en plus et une attitude différente, plus réservée, ferait l’affaire. Je serais un nouvel homme. Je ne m’appellerais plus Tyrell Wellick. Je ne serais plus PDG à E-CORP. Je ne tuerais plus. Je ne ferai plus de mal. Ma mission était finie. Je deviendrais un nouvel homme.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que j’étais dans un bus, je reçus une notification. Les nouvelles confirmaient mon impression. Whiterose était morte. Son plan avait échoué. J’esquissais un sourire puis je posai ma tête contre la vitre, observant la route, le ciel, les personnes, en route vers un nouveau monde.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour moi, je suis convaincue que Tyrell a survécu, tant qu'on a pas vu de cadavre, il respire toujours, et puis sa fin était très bizarre. Merci à ceux qui ont lu !


End file.
